


Darkness

by AfflecksCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Heart-to-Heart, I'm gifting this because I couldn't come up with a fic with the idea that the person gave me, Mixen, Tortured Soul, i wrote this at 2 am, i'm a monster, so this is the next best thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: When Amaya and Mick are kidnapped by the Legion of Doom, a unforeseen circumstance causes Amaya to see Mick's darkness





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olicityville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityville/gifts).



> hi, I wrote this at 2 am.
> 
> Plus, all mistakes are my own, and be prepared for the angst

She forced her eyes open, her brown eyes trying to take in her surroundings. Amaya Jiwe frowned slightly as she realized that she was still tied up in the Legion of Doom's lair.  
She shook her head, trying to will her memories of what had happened to remember. She briefly remembered Sara and Ray being knocked out, Stein and Jax getting shot, and Nate being hit with a tranquilizer before he could turn into Steel.  
The one person that Amaya was having trouble remembering though was Mick Rory. She felt like something important and terrible had happened to him but she couldn't remember what, and it scared her. 

Amaya struggled against her bonds. The Legion had taken her totem as well, so she was defenseless. She sighed as she gave up, realizing that the rope was too strong for her.  
Amaya's gaze shifted towards a door when she heard voices from the other side. "Who's there?" She called. She saw the door open and the shadow of a slim figure appeared.  
Amaya's brow furrowed as the man walked towards her, his icy cold eyes taking her in. "I can't believe this." He mumbled. She stared back at him defiantly. "Why would Mick fall for a defenseless weak girl like you?" He asked, clearly striking a chord within Amaya's soul. Amaya glared at him, this man, this...cold stranger. "I'm not weak." She hissed at him. The man laughed, a sickening sound to Amaya's ears, as he hit her with the butt of his gun which she briefly registered, resembled Mick's.

Eobard Thawne frowned as he looked at the unconscious man in the cage. "What are we gonna do with him?" Malcolm Merlyn asked as he walked to Thawne's side. The speedster shrugged, watching as the tall man returned. "I trust that Miss Jiwe was no trouble, Mr. Snart?" He asked slowly. Snart nodded. "Easy as could be."  
Mick Rory stirred slightly in his prison. Snart drew in a sharp breath. Malcolm glanced at Snart, not expecting him to show emotions. "You know what you've got to do to him." Snart said slowly. The other two villains looked at him, their interest sparked. "Erase his feelings. His feelings for her. For that damn team. For me, even. Just leave the anger. Mick's a scary guy if you pull away his caring side and just leave the anger and hatred." Thawne and Merlyn exchanged glances.

Amaya shivered and winced as she did. The man's gun had hit pretty hard. She sighed as she realized that the rest of the team had no clue where she was. Where Mick was as well, she thought with a start.  
She smiled a little as she thought of Mick. The man was rude, rough, cross, and violent. Not traits that a person like Amaya usually would care to associate with.  
But she had saw behind the mask that he wore. She'd saw the sadness, the brokenness, the heart of gold. The man who'd do anything for her, no matter if it broke his heart or not. The man who cared for his team. She'd saw the scars he had, both mentally and physically. She'd saw the man behind the beast.

Eobard Thawne smiled as he opened the door. "Hello, Miss Jiwe." He said. Amaya looked at him, her eyes proud. "We've been experimenting with your little amulet trying to uncover the secrets it holds." Amaya narrowed her eyes and spat at Thawne. He hissed at her. "You're a monster." Amaya said, her eyes full of anger. Thawne laughed. "Oh, I'm the monster?" He said as he cut her bonds. "Have fun dealing with an actual monster, my dear." 

Snart watched as his best friend's expression changed from one of pain to a face full of anger and hatred. Snart bit the inside of his cheek.

Amaya quickly ran around the room, looking for an escape route. After quickly realizing that there wasn't one though, she sank down into a corner, her head between her knees. She heard the door open yet again. "Back to gloat, Thawne?" She cried out.

When she didn't get a response, she looked up and her face lit up. "Mick!" She cried before her face fell. Something wasn't right. Mick looked unnaturally stiff and hadn't even acknowledged the sound of her voice. "Mick?" She asked cautiously as she walked towards him. The man's eyes flickered towards her, full of anger, Amaya realized. "Mick?" She asked again. She flung herself to the side when he began charging at her. Amaya yelled, not expecting that. "Mick, what's wrong?!" She cried to him. She saw the man stop suddenly. Amaya felt herself draw up, hoping that her words had gotten through.  
She quickly realized that they hadn't though when the man threw a punch her way. Amaya had ducked but it had collided with her arm. She yelled out and watched as Mick tried and tried to hit her again. 

Amaya, wincing, suddenly made a decision that either be for good or bad; she walked towards him. He had turned his back towards her, looking for another weapon. Amaya knew this was her chance. She ran towards him, knocking him down. They fell to the ground, Amaya on top. She quickly grabbed his arms and pinned him down with all her strength, which was fading fast. Amaya looked down into his eyes, expecting to see their familiar sparkle but all she saw was a darkness that was...different then what she usually saw. Amaya bit her lip and said, "Mick, it's me. It's Amaya." The man stared back at her angrily. Amaya then moved one of her hands, trusting Mick completely, and laid it on his cheek. "It's Amaya. Come back to me, Mick. Please."

Amaya tensed up as she felt the hand move but quickly relaxed when she felt it wrap around her back and pull her closer to him. Mick sighed and whispered, "Thank you." Amaya pulled away from the hug and looked at him, anxious to see what she'd see his blue eyes now. She saw the familiar sparkle, the hurt, and the heart of gold. But there was something else...was that embarrassment? Amaya looked at the man's face. "Mick...are you alright?" She asked. He ripped his eyes away from her and looked at the wall. "I hurt you." He whispered. Amaya had forgotten that. She looked at him, amazed that this big man could care for her so much. "No. I'm fine." She replied. He spun towards her. "No, I know that I hit you," he said, "I'm a monster."  
Amaya clenched up at that. Her heart was breaking for Mick. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, I told you before that you're not a bad guy. My opinion on that still stands." Mick smiled slightly at her words. He opened his mouth to speak before the rest of the team came barging in, having found them.

Mick frowned. Sure, he was happy to be out of this prison but when would he have another chance to tell Amaya Jiwe that he loved her?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy! :)


End file.
